


Fall From Grace

by tirsynni



Series: Sinners [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Fullmetal was a nightmare, but he was Roy's nightmare: his own pleasurable path to damnation.
“I’m going to bring my brother back. And you’re going to help me.”





	

_ “Ha ha ha. It’s you again, little one. Come back for more? What do you have to offer me this time? Another arm? Another leg? _

_ “What a face, little one! Oh, you don’t like being called that, do you? _

_ “Not enough, little one. Try again. And again. And again.” _

xoxoxox

“What's a soul, really? Take out the myth, it's just the spark of life. Our blood... that's from her blood. That's a fair trade.”

xoxoxox

“What’s the equivalence of this?” Fullmetal mused, flesh hand wrapped firmly around Roy’s aching cock. He pumped it slowly, watching precum bead at the tip. The tip of his pink tongue swiped at it, as if testing it for something. Roy didn’t give a damn what. Maybe later. Not now when it felt so fucking good. Fullmetal could experiment as much as he wanted as long as he didn’t stop.

Fullmetal squeezed and dragged upward, like he was trying to pull out every inch of precum from Roy’s hard length. Roy groaned deep in his throat. 

Cool metal fingers touched the dripping tip. The temperature difference almost made Roy scream. Fullmetal’s expression didn’t change: distant and analytical. “What would the equivalent be?” Fullmetal mumbled to himself, still stroking with one hand and swiping at the tip of Roy’s dripping cock with the other. 

Roy had nightmares of Fullmetal ripping off his cock with his automail hand, holding it still hard and dripping with blood and cum in his hand.  _ “Is this connected to the soul?” _ he would ask, uncaring of Roy’s screams.

Those nightmares were far, far away right then. The gleam in Fullmetal’s eyes would bring them back that night, like clockwork, but right then Roy didn’t care. He arched into Fullmetal’s grip. Fullmetal hummed, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Semen is one half,” he mused aloud. “Masculine energy. One half…”

Sweat beaded Roy’s skin. He had no idea how long they had been here, Roy half undressed on his couch and Fullmetal fully dressed but for his gloves beside him. If Roy’s writhing and moaning affected Fullmetal at all, it didn’t show in his golden eyes or studious expression. Roy wanted to fuck into those hot/cold hands, wanted to turn on Fullmetal and fuck  _ him _ , see if he could get the young man to respond, but they both knew who was in charge here. Something about that, about Fullmetal so casually holding his leash when it should be the other way around… Roy groaned again and fucked upward into that grip.

“Sulphur,” Fullmetal mumbled. “Sol…” He tugged again, twisting his hand at the end in  _ just _ the right way, and Roy moaned. “Mercury. What could be mercury?”

There was something terrifying and hideously arousing about that feral gaze focused so steadily on him. Roy was a means to an end. He knew it. That was the only reason Fullmetal gave him any attention at all. His life meant little to the other alchemist, no more than an alchemical component. Bradley viewed him and his ilk as leashed dogs. Fullmetal? Sulphur in a dish.

Roy’s balls were tight and aching. Just a little more was all he needed to come.

“Symbolism only, not factual. A symbolic equivalence, not literal.” Another twist and another tug and Roy was so damned close he would  _ let _ Fullmetal rip it off as long as he got to come first. 

“Luna...mercury...give and take…” Fullmetal’s eyes sharpened, a vicious madness similar to Scar’s religious fervor...before Fullmetal took his head off. “Duality in One.”

Both hands wrapped around Roy’s cock, small but strong, hot and cold, and then Fullmetal leaned forward and took the tip of Roy’s cock into his wet mouth.

Roy screamed.

xoxoxox

_ “I am the called by many names. I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you.” _

xoxoxox

Between missions, Fullmetal could typically be found in the library, jotting notes. Roy preferred that. Otherwise, Fullmetal slunk around like a hungry wolf, citizens watching him with a wary respect no other soldier or State Alchemist merited. Even worse were the times Fullmetal vanished without a trace. He generally reappeared again within weeks, no visible bloodstains, but they all knew that didn’t matter. Not to an alchemist of Fullmetal’s caliber. After Scar’s ruthless beheading, Fullmetal cleaned himself with a nonchalant clap.

“At least he’s a  _ clean _ little psycho,” Hughes wheezed. He had retched a little when Roy gave Fullmetal permission to keep Scar’s arm. It was never seen again.

So it was surprising when he not only vanished for two weeks but was seen again sitting in Roy’s kitchen, drinking his coffee at the table with blood still splattered on his boots. It was hard to see the stains against Fullmetal’s red coat, but the blood dried a darker shade than the signature clothing.

Roy paused outside the kitchen to study the young man. He didn’t fool himself by thinking Fullmetal didn’t know he was there. Fullmetal had known probably before Roy had even entered the house. He just wasn’t important enough or merit as enough a threat for Fullmetal to look up from his notes. Since Fullmetal didn’t seem to care he was being studied, Roy took the time to look him over. Fullmetal may be a dangerous wolf amidst cocky, tamed hounds, but Fullmetal was  _ his _ dangerous wolf. Sometimes, Fullmetal was too slow or distracted and the blood on him was  _ his _ blood. 

Fullmetal looked fine. No new bruises or marks. Those golden eyes were clear and sharp. His color was good, and he sat comfortably, with no signs of illness or injury. That blood definitely belonged to someone else.

Finally, Fullmetal looked away from his book to grin at Roy. Roy caught a glimpse of the Leviathan Cross again. Fullmetal’s grin looked too wide for his face, too many white, sharp teeth to fit into his mouth. “About time, Bastard. I’ve been waiting forever!”

Last night, Roy dreamed it hadn’t been his cock Fullmetal ripped off: it was his head. Clean off his shoulders, blood pouring like a fountain while Fullmetal peered into the remains of his shredded neck.  _ “Can I see your soul now?” _

Roy swallowed and forced a smile. Fullmetal’s eyes gleamed, a predator sensing a weakness. “Some of us actually show up to work, Fullmetal,” he pointed out. He walked past Fullmetal as casually as he could to where half a pot of coffee still simmered. The kitchen reeked of old, burnt coffee and the latest fresh pot. How many cups had Fullmetal drank so far? He surreptitiously glanced at Fullmetal. He looked excited ( _ wolf on the scent _ ) but not on the edge of death by caffeine. Confident there was no immediate emergency, Roy pulled down a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee.

“I was working,” Fullmetal argued, sounding oddly playful. Roy disliked it even as heat coiled in his gut. Playful Fullmetal was a dangerous Fullmetal. “Research! Do you remember it? Something actual alchemists do?”

That little voice that sounded far too much like Hughes’s was yelling a warning now. Roy only hummed and brought his mug to his mouth. “Actual alchemists check in with their superior officers so they keep their funds and materials so they can do research. Sound familiar?”

Fullmetal huffed. “Yeah, whatever, Bastard. Anyway, I need for you to fuck me.”

Coffee went down the wrong pipe. Roy choked and wheezed. Fullmetal just watched, unimpressed.

“Don’t do that when you fuck me,” he offered helpfully. “It’ll ruin the research.”

xoxoxox

_ “Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth! _ ”

xoxoxox

_ “Alphonse, no! No, dammit. You won't take him too. Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart,  _ **_Anything, you can have it!_ ** _ Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!” _

xoxoxox

It was confirmed quickly: Fullmetal was completely unaroused by sex. Roy tried at first before Fullmetal grew impatient and stopped him. “That wasn’t the point of this,” Fullmetal informed him before sliding a hot, lube-wet hand over Roy’s flagging cock. He liked his partners just as involved as he was, and at first Fullmetal’s lack of participation was distracting. Then Fullmetal’s eagerness showed itself in other ways, in the energy flowing through him and the fire in his eyes and how readily he fell to his hands and knees for Roy. Face to face wouldn’t work, not with that limp cock mocking Roy.

“Fuck me,” Fullmetal said, and it was a command.

There were multiple creatures in nature which killed their mates after sex, and they flitted through Roy’s mind as he took the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Except Fullmetal looked so sweet, scars and metal and incongruously soft hair still in its braid over his back. His ass was smooth and touchable and for the night, Roy’s. He doubted anyone else had touched it.  _ This? _ This was  _ his _ .

“Do you need for me to alchemize you a map?” Fullmetal asked archly. He wiggled his ass. “I thought you were supposed to be an expert at this or something?”

At defiling untouched boys? At finding new and inventive ways to damn himself? At being led around by his own cock and pride and greed?

Roy shoved two slicked fingers into that tight hole. Fullmetal howled and Roy grinned, baring white teeth like Fullmetal had earlier.

For once, Hughes’s voice was entirely silent inside Roy’s head.

“Fuck, you bastard,” Fullmetal rasped. His voice had never sounded so good.

Roy twisted and thrust his fingers into that tight heat, adding a third when Fullmetal started pushing back. He glanced around Fullmetal and his grin grew. Fullmetal was growing hard. Impulsively, he leaned down to kiss the dip at the base of his spine, and then he had to twist to avoid an automail foot. 

“None of that.” Roy felt the growl through Fullmetal’s body, felt the youth squeeze around his fingers. 

Right. All of this was  _ for science _ . Lust made him giddy but not so stupid as to actually say it out loud. Instead, he slicked himself up. His cock was sensitive to the touch, and he hissed, flesh twitching in his hand. When was the last time he got off with another person who  _ wasn’t _ Fullmetal. Fullmetal growled at him again, and Roy pressed against the tight hole. So tight. So fucking tight. Roy growled back and  _ pushed _ inside and he couldn’t remember anything ever being so tight. 

Fullmetal was quiet except for panting. No cursing. No threats. No snarls or taunts. Roy had no idea what he was thinking and it was so hard to care. Roy thrust again and again into that delicious heat. 

_ Little death _ , he thought deliriously, fucking up into Fullmetal. Fullmetal grunted and tightened his grip on Roy’s sheets. They shredded under his automail hand. 

Hard and deep into Fullmetal’s body and every analytical handjob paled to this wet heat, dryer than a woman but still so sweet. A hard thrust and a gasp and just like that, it was all the sweeter. Another thrust and Fullmetal tossed his head back, his braid whipping and slapping against his back. He bared his tanned neck and Roy wanted to bite it, for once leave  _ his _ mark on Fullmetal. Fullmetal’s panting breaths stuttered, choked gasps, and Roy grabbed those thin hips and fucked harder, as deep as he could, wanting to hear Edward Elric  _ scream _ .

Sweat dripped from Roy’s forehead, onto Fullmetal’s back, and it was only then that he realized Fullmetal was sweating, too. Pleasure coiled tight in his gut, at the base of his spine, balls full and heavy.

Best sex of his life and it was with an underage, psychopathic boy, Roy rested his forehead against Fullmetal’s spine and tried not to laugh.

That close, he could hear that Fullmetal wasn’t just panting: he was muttering to himself. Sulphur and Sol, mercury and other things Roy couldn’t make out. He was chanting the words under his breath like the Ishvalan priests in the desert, right before Roy burned them alive.

“Fullmetal --” he gasped, right before the cunning little shit  _ squeezed _ around him, tight and fucking  _ perfect _ .

The world flared white, a moment of absolute ecstasy. For just that moment, everything was 

“Perfect,” Fullmetal breathed.

xoxoxox

_ “For what could equal the price of a human soul?” _

xoxoxox

Roy woke up and knew he was alone, but it was more than that. There was an odd silence, an eerie stillness to the bedroom. He lay there and breathed in the warm scent of Fullmetal still in the sheets. There was mingled sweat and cum. His dick felt worn between his legs, almost chafed. Shivering, he pushed himself to a seating position.

There were spots of blood on the sheets. He might have been eager, but he was no horny little pup. 

That was more than sex last night. He knew it before he ever stuck his dick in Fullmetal. Roy knew it, and it still hadn’t stopped him. He was no horny little pup, but he feared he was something worse.

Roy showered and dressed slowly, knowing he was stalling the inevitable. He never said he wasn’t a coward, though.

The phone was ringing when he walked into the kitchen. As Roy walked to it, he heard the screams of the Ishvalans, the roar of his flames, and Kimblee’s distant, spiraling laughter.

“Mustang,” he greeted. Hawkeye on the other end, voice grim and words succinct. Roy closed his eyes.

“ _ What’s the price of a life? _ ” he mouthed to himself. In his head, he heard Fullmetal’s young, high voice declaring that he was going to bring his brother back.

And Roy was going to help him.

Roy covered his mouth to hide his hysterical smile.

xoxoxox

_ “Back again, little one?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
